Vrak
'Vrak'http://blog.samuraicast.com/power-rangers-megaforce-villain/ is a member of the Warstar, enemies of the Mega Rangers. He is second-in-command to Admiral Malkor. His brother is Prince Vekar. Character History Unlike his buggy cohorts, Vrak is alien royalty and has access to advanced technology like the Zombats. Smarter than the average alien, Vrak would rather rule the Earth than destroy it. Vrak first encountered the Mega Rangers in his Earth Armor. He tested the Rangers with Loogies to test their fighting skills. Seeing how the Rangers defeated the Loogies with ease, Vrak left the scene. During his next encounter with the Power Rangers, Vrak (without his Earth Armor) deals with them personally while Dizchord plays his music to annoy the world and to supercharge the Loogies. When Dizchord was defeated, Vrak retreated. Vrak incites Creepox to confront face-to-face with the Red Ranger. Vrak appears in his Earth Armor and is witnessing the destruction of Creepox. Vrak calls Creepox a fool, but he think that "we" can use him one final time and calls his Zombats to make Creepox huge. But Creepox is destroyed by the Rangers. Hearing about the Toxic Beasts, Vrak recruits them under the order of Admiral Malkor. To blend in with the Toxic Beasts, Vrak would often go to his Earth Armored form when around them. When Vrak heard about Robo Knight, he comes up with a plan to capture Robo Knight and bend him to his will. To complete the task, Vrak summons Psychotick to capture Robo Knight. When Robo Knight was captured, Robo Knight was placed in a cage to drain him of his energies. During Robo Knight's final moments, the Rangers arrive to free him. Eventually Robo Knight escapes (having been convinced that Vrak is evil) and defeats Vrak and Psychotic. Having survived the attack, Vrak retreats. Vrak has a brother named Prince Vekar which will be one of the antagonists in the succeeding season, Super Megaforce. Personality Vrak is portrayed as intelligent, as he is seen coming up with complex plans to take over Earth and having access to advanced technology. Before taking over planets such as Earth, Vrak believes that he should study the planet before starting an invasion. If there are lifeforms on a planet, he would rather turn them into minions rather than exterminate them. Additionally if there are other evil forces, Vrak would recruit them. Before appearing to them Vrak would appear in a different form, as seen as when Vrak recruited the Toxic Beasts. Powers and Abilities *Vrak has the ability to make the monsters-of-the-day grow using specialty creatures called "Zombats". *Energy Blasts *Teleportation *Shape-shifting Vrak's forms Throughout his time battling the Mega Rangers, Vrak changes his form several times. - Earth Armor form= Vrak's Earth Armor form is an evolved fighting form reminiscent of the toxic beasts. It is used to battles with the Mega Rangers on Earth, and also around the Toxic Beasts, because he's the intermediary between Malkor and the Beasts. It's Chupacabra-themed. - Cyborg form= Cyborg Vrak is the result of Metal Alice's diabolical machinations. She rebuilds him in this form, after he is presumably destroyed in his Earth Armor form. - Final form= Vrak has another form yet unknown to the Rangers. }} Notes * In Power Rangers Megaforce Mega Bloks, Vrak's Earth Armor is named Vrax http://blog.samuraicast.com/power-rangers-megaforce-mega-bloks-toys/ Mega Bloks reveals Armored Vrax. See Also References Category:Megaforce Category:Warstar (Megaforce) Category:Main PR Villains Category:Toxic Beasts